Seddie Songs
There are a lot of songs that fit the Seddie relationship. This is a page for any of these songs. Seddie Songs If you hear a song that reminds you of Seddie, feel free to add it to this list. 'Offical Seddie Song' The official Seddie song (among the fandom) is Running Away by AMhttp://www.sweetslyrics.com/344183.AM%20-%20Running%20Away.html . Fans consider this as the pairings official song because it was played during Sam and Freddie's kiss in iKiss and it fits their relationship. 'Seddie Songs' "7 Things" - Miley Cyrus "365 Days" - Leon Thomas and Victoria Justice A "A Moment Like This" - Kelly Clarkson (This pertains to the breakup) "About You Now"-Miranda Cosgrove "Accidentally In Love" - Counting Crows "Airplanes" - B.O.B feat. Hayley Williams "Already Gone" - Kelly Clarkson "Angel To You (Devil To Me)" - The Click Five "Animal" - Neon Trees B "Bad Romance" - Lady Gaga "Beautifully Broken" - co-written and originally done by Ashlee Simpson, the version by Gov't Mule is Freddie's view of Sam. "Before The Worst" - The Script "Begin Again" - Colbie Caillat "Bitter Sweet Symphony" - The Verve "Bring You Back" - Hawthorne Heights "Baby One More Time" - Britney Spears C "Call Me" - Kari Kimmel (composed by Robbie Nevill) "Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" - REO Speedwagon "Check Yes, Juliet" - We The Kings "Cooler Than Me"- Mike Posner "Crush" - David Archuleta "Catch Me"-Demil Lovato "Cruel To Be Kind" - Nick Lowe (re-done by Letters To Cleo) "Closer To Heaven" - Dominik Buchele D "Definitely Maybe" - FM Static "Disgusting" ~ Ke$ha/Miranda Cosgrove "Don't Forget"~ Demi Lovato (This describes how Sam may have felt in iOpen A Restaurant) "Drive By" - Train E "E.T." - Katy Perry ft Kanye West F "Fall To Pieces"- Avril Lavigne "Falling For You" - Colbie Caillat G "Get Back" - Demi Lovato "GirlShapedLoveDrug" - Gomez "Girlfriend"- Avril Lavigne "Give A Damn" - Rocket to the Moon H "Hate You" - Meaghan Martin "He Could Be The One" - Miley Cyrus "Heartbeat" -Scouting for Girls" Head Over Feet" - Alanis Morissette "Homeless Heart" - Jennette McCurdy "Hot Mess" - Cobra Starship "Hot N' Cold" - Katy Perry I "I'd Lie" - Taylor Swift "I Got You" - Leona Lewis "If You Only Knew" - Savannah Outen ~ This could describe Sam's feelings leading up to IOMG "Invisible" - Taylor Swift ("...and you can't see me wanting you the way you want her Carly...") "I Hate That I Love You"-Rihanna ft.Chris Brown "I Hate Myself For Loving You - Joan Jett and the Blackhearts "Infected" - Bad Religion "I Won't Say I'm In Love" - Susan Egan "It Is You" - Dana Glover "If Cupid Had A Heart" - Selena Gomez "I Want You Back" - The Jackson 5 J "Just The Girl" - The Click Five K "Kiss With a Fist" - Florence and the Machine - Relation to iOMG: "That's it, get out here before I do a double fist dance on your face." Sam kisses Freddie. "Kissin' You" - Miranda Cosgrove L "Last Kiss"-Taylor Swift "Long Way Back Home" - Barenaked Ladies (relates to Sam's feelings at the end of 'iSpeed Date') "Love the Way You Lie"- Eminem ft. Rihanna "Love How It Hurts" - Scouting For Girls M "Miss Independent" - Ne-yo "My First Kiss" ~ 3Oh!3 Feat. Ke$ha "My Life Would Suck Without You" - Kelly Clarkson N "Never Knew I Needed" - Ne-Yo feat. Cassandra Steen O "One Of The Boys" - Katy Perry "Oh Darling" - Plug In Stereo ft Cady Groves P "Parachute" - Cheryl Cole "Pieces"- Red "Please Don't Leave Me"- P!nk R "Rewind" - Ali Brustofski S "Secrets" - OneRepublic "She" - Parachute ("...how can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive ?") "She's Always A Woman" by Billy Joel 47- this describes Freddie's feelings towards Sam, and explains that no matter how mean she can be to him he'll always love her. "She's Killing Me" - A Rocket to the Moon "She's So Lovely" - Scouting For Girls "She's a Lady"- Forever The Sickest Kids "She Will Be Loved" - Maroon 5 "Shut Up and Kiss Me" - Orianthi ("...it's a love (love) hate (hate) relationship!..." the whole song really explains them) "Sk8er Boy" - Avril Lavigne "So Close" - Jennette McCurdy "Stolen" - Dashboard Confessional " Safe and Sound" - Taylor Swift feat. Civil Wars "Something 'Bout Love" - David Archuleta T "Tangled Up in me" -Skye Sweetnam "Thanks That Was Fun" - Barenaked Ladies (Sam's POV after iLove You @ c.12:05 am) "The Best Damn Thing" - Avril Lavigne "The Only Exception" - Paramore "The Saltwater Room" - Owl City "The One That Got Away" - Katy Perry "This Is Our Someday" - Big Time Rush U "Use Somebody" - Kings Of Leon W "We'll Be A Dream" - We the Kings "What Hurts The Most" - Rascal Flatts "Why Say Anything Nice" - Barenaked Ladies (Carly's POV in "iDate Sam and Freddie") "Wish You Were Here"- Avril Lavigne "Without You (Feat. Usher)" -David Guetta Wouldn't Change A Thing" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas "Want U Back" - Cher Lloyd ft Astro Y "You Always Hurt The One You Love" - Michael Buble, Ryan Gosling, Spike Jones, Mills Bros. etc. "You Belong With Me" - Taylor Swift "Your Love Is My Drug" - Ke$ha Z "Zero Gravity" - David Archuleta Category:Songs Category:Characters Category:Relationships Category:Shipping Category:Music Category:Pairings Category:Freddie's Dates/Crushes Category:Sam's Dates/Crushes